


Siúil a Rún

by ladyhabanera



Series: Sugar Mommy Moira [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Author is hopelessly gay for this butch lesbian scientist, F/F, Female Reader, Hinted plus size reader, POV Moira, Reader-Insert, Reliance on Google for Gaelic lyrics to songs, Sort of a character study, Sugar Mommy!Moira, Sugar baby Reader, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhabanera/pseuds/ladyhabanera
Summary: Moira comes home to her sugar baby taking a bath and singing in Gaelic. It gives her feelings, but no one needs to know that.





	Siúil a Rún

Gaeilge had been Moira’s first language growing up in the Gaeltacht regions of Ireland. She’d not been home in closing on twenty years, since her mother died. Even after so many years, it was often what her first thoughts of the day were in and what she tended to mutter under her breath. Of course, she hadn’t had a proper fluent conversational partner in years, much less the luxury of being around native speakers. Her teammates and lab assistants would throw her a strange look every now and then when they heard her speaking Gaeilge. It certainly wasn’t an easy language to grasp, and it would be more convenient for _them_ if she were to keep exclusively to English. Call her sentimental; it was one of those things she refused to relinquish, much like the apartment she rarely used but still paid for.

Though her lab was where she spent most of her waking hours, Moira did return home on occasion, and increasingly so now that she had motivation to. This… arrangement that she had entered into with this girl gave her reason to leave the sterile comfort of her lab and return to the posh, hardly lived-in apartment she rented in the city. It was far more appealing when there was something - someone - to come home to, even if the girl wasn’t strictly hers in the terms of their agreement. Nevertheless, the girl would at times be in the apartment, as though she lived there and this wasn’t make-believe to fill a void in a woman who thought she’d fully-actualized herself through her work.

It was closing in on eleven o’clock by the time Moira had stepped through the door and stepped out of her leather loafers. She noted that the girl’s shoes, a pair of silver, strappy sandals, were placed neatly on the mat. So she was home. Moira cast a glance into the kitchen, where the oven was on low heat to keep something in a deep, clay dish warm. She cocked an eyebrow and laughed through her nose. This girl, playing at housewife, cooking for Moira after long days… She made her way back towards her bedroom, and shrugged off her lab coat. From the bathroom came the sound of water running into the tub. Moira smirked and loosened her tie. What harm would it do to skip straight to dessert, just this once?

As she approached the bathroom door, another sound made her stop in her tracks. The girl’s voice, airy and sweet _ _,__ was flitting through a song… a song in Gaelic.

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún._  
_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin._  
_Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom._

An odd ache that Moira had not felt in years wormed its way into her heart. She was taken back so many years ago, to when she was a young girl scampering about the forest just outside of the town where her parents lived and searching for insects to take home and study and show her mam. She had been a tom-boy, more interested in romping out of doors and getting her hands dirty than sitting at home, prim and proper. Nevertheless, she had always been her mother’s girl who always looked forward to a lullaby and a kiss goodnight, and the song that this girl was warbling was one of her mother’s favorites. Moira wasn’t going to cry - she was a grown woman - but she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She let the sound and feelings wash over her as she hadn’t in years, perhaps since her mother’s death.

The song ended before Moira was ready for it to, but from the sound of it, the girl wasn’t finished bathing. Moira hastened to unbutton her shirt and slide her slacks down her sharp, angular hips. She entered the bathroom and stood naked over the tub. The girl opened her eyes; her hand flew to her chest as she gasped in surprise.

“Oh, Moira! I didn’t know you were home. I left supper in the oven and thought that I’d take a bath while I waited-”

Moira looked down at her, head cocked and mouth quirked. She truly was adorable when she was flustered.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

The girl blinked, then beamed and nodded up at Moira before sliding forward to make room. Moira stepped into the water, hissing at the heat, before settling in behind the girl. Her long, thin legs bowed around the soft, wide hips of her companion, and her wiry arms wound around the girl’s plush stomach to pull her in towards her chest. The girl sighed contentedly and molded herself to Moira’s sharp frame.

They were quiet for a moment. The only sounds were their breathing and the gentle rippling of water around their legs. Moira broke the silence.

“Where did you learn that song?”

The girl looked over her shoulder. “Oh, you heard that, did you?”

Moira pinched her thigh.

“Ay, okay,” the girl laughed. “I had a playlist on shuffle and it came on. I liked the melody and I’ve always thought that Gaelic is fascinating, though my understanding of it is… abysmal to say the least. I have to rely on linguistic phonetics to figure out pronunciation.” She shrugged. “I wanted to learn to sing it. Thought maybe you’d like it, since you don’t get to hear it that often.”

Moira pressed her lips to the crown of her hair. “Your pronunciation was rather excellent for someone with no grasp of Gaeilge,” she said noncommittally to suppress the way her heart swelled in her chest. “There’s always room for improvement.”

The girl huffed against her chest. “How kind of you to say.”

Moira smirked into her hair. “You’re very welcome. I would be glad to instruct you, should you wish.”

“Really? I know you’re busy.”

“Hush. I have more to give you than just wealth and sex.”

The girl snorted quietly. “That’s abundantly clear. How could I resist such an offer from Dr. O’Deorain herself?”

“Brat.”

“Mmhmm.”

They fell into a lull of conversation, soaking what warmth the bath water had left to give them. The girl sighed and tucked her head beneath Moira’s pointed chin. Moira truly was fond of this girl. She wouldn’t perhaps call it love, but it was a close thing, though she would never admit it nor allow it to surface. No, she would be content with the arrangement they had and take what she could get.

“Do you know any other Gaeilge songs?” Moira asked.

“I do. Would you like me to sing to you?”

“I would not be opposed.”

“Alright, since you asked so nicely. Hm…

_'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear_ …” 


End file.
